superbeardbrothersfandomcom-20200215-history
CHUCK HEDGEHOG!
Progression in Episode Before starting out in the next section of X-Hunter's fortress, X heads to the desert fortress of Overdrive Ostridge to fill up his Sub-Tanks using his helmet upgrade and Silk Shot. This takes a very short time to fill up the tanks for future combat. Starting the second assault on the X-Hunter's fortress, X is forced into some watery combat early on but finding lots and lots of spikes and flying totems to ride on. Fighting his way around the spiky deathway with ease, he reunites in a fight with Serges who is now riding in a bigger robot with a room lined at the bottom with you guessed it, spikes. Destroying the forward cannons and leaving Serges exposed for the Sonic Slicing of a life time...to death. Returning to the desert for more Sub-Tank filling to return to the X-Hunter's base afterward. After some really annoying platform moving, X arrives at a room where he must go through multiple spikes and must slide down with full health to obtain the ultimate killer uppercut, The Shoryuken. This takes a few attempts but after getting discouraged once, he repeats it and gains the ultimate move in X2's arsenal. When he finally got it, Dr. Light quoted Wayne's World before giving X the fiery uppercut of insta-death. Testing it out and letting his frustration on Agile in the form of a...flying saucer. Yep, that's right Flying Saucer. Completion List -Defeated Serges for the final time -Obtained the Shoryuken. -Defeated Agile for the final time Facts from Jirard, Alex and Greg Jirard: -In Megaman X4, "It's plain as day that Zero is a creation of Dr. Wily." -Jirard. -Jirard was slightly discouraged by the Shoryuken not showing up the first time. But was super stoked when he finally got it. Alex: -When Sigma was destroyed in X1, the X-Hunter's help him get a new body but it's called Neo Sigma and apparently looks like Dark Claw from Amalgam Comics. And his plan this time to exact revenge on X is to use Zero to have them duke it out. But if the player gets all the Zero parts, he makes a Black Zero. -Alex mistakes Greg's attempt at deciphering who the Sonic The Hedgehog relative as Master Roshi from Dragonbsll. -Papa E-Tank is Alex's favorite Futuristic Blues player. Greg: -Greg had in mind that Sonic had a grandfather or his dad was robotic with a mustache. This is completely important as he is a Hedgehog with a mustache and the uncle of the Blue Blur. He also completely derailed Greg and Alex for a few moments. -Greg has played Super Mario 3D Land. -Instead of Clench moments, Greg has "HOOP" moments. Which he gets tense and exclaims HOOP while performing under the stress. -The section where Jirard tries to get the Shoryuken it reminds him of Cave Story. Also on the topic of Cave Story, Alex and Greg lament over the challenge level during The Completionist panel at SGC and compared it to more of "FEEL MY PAIN" instead of a challenge. Category:Mega Man X2 Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE